James Savoy
' James Savoy' is the secondary human antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. He was portrayed by Titus Welliver''. '' Biography He was the right-hand man of Harold Attinger and the leader of a CIA black ops unit known as the Cemetery Wind to capture Cade Yeager, his daughter, Tessa and Shane and kill all Transformers. He wants to kill Optimus Prime and all the other Autobots, even the Decepticons since his sister was killed in the battle of Chicago. At the climax of the film, He engages in a fight with Cade where they are punching each other in a building in Hong Kong. He loses the fight when he pulls out a knife to kill Cade, but instead Cade throws a football at his head and pushes him out of the window, causing Savoy to fall to his death, breaking his spine, killing him and put an end of his wrath for good as well as avenging the Autobots he had killed. Personality James was a loyal Attinger's right-hand man whom held the grudge against Cybertronians, either the good ones (mostly Autobots) and the evil one (mostly Decepticon). Perhaps since the death of his sister in Chicago at the hands of Sentinel Prime and Decepticon army, it was implied that he has went insane since then. This was due to her death has drove him wrathful, ruthless and highly sadistic, taking enjoyment out of inflicting the suffering and pain toward the helpless Cybertronians and humans alike like he did to Ratchet and Tessa (which forced the Optimus Prime out of his hiding). Even before his death, James himself had been twisted into somewhat thinking that Cade, along with his Autobot allies and his family, mocking him over his sister's death as he went on the blind fury with his knife to stab Cade when Cade tries to reason with him for the final time before being forced to send him to his death. This might the reason why Attinger appointed him as his right-hand man, though his homicidal wrath eventually put into an end at the hands of Cade at the last moment during their final fight. In the lesser extend, James also considered as anti-villain due to he clearly love his sister, something which made him held a deep hatred towards Cybertronian in his crippled heart. Trivia *James Savoy is very similar to Gregory Swofford & Mark Morgan from the 3rd season finale of G1 Transformers, as both bore a grudge on Cybertronians regardless of factions for what they did to them & deeply care for someone they love. Unlike both of them however, Savoy is far more darker & less redeemable. *Although not quite a Complete Monster, he has a Freudian Excuse for wanting to hunt Transformers in light of his sister's death. *Savoy's attempted murder of Cade and Tessa as well as assisting in the murder of many Autobot's and Decepticons alike resulted in his crossing of the Moral Event Horizon. *James Savoy will will become Thomas, Twilight, and Brian, 's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Transformers Age of Extinction. *James Savoy will become Tino Tonitini's enemy in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. *James Savoy will return in The Lost Train-Bot Empire, and he, Attinger and Lockdown will try to kill our heroes. Gallery 300px-600px-TF4_552.jpg|Savoy trying to kill the Yeagers and Joyce 250px-SavoyDeath.jpg|Savoy's death Category:VILLAINS Category:Soldiers Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Brothers Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Gunners Category:Henchmen Category:Thugs Category:Sadistic characters Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Cheap cowards Category:Bullies Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Knifemen Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Fighters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Anti Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Villains who don't know to be evil Category:Psychopaths Category:Deceased villains